Running Soul
by Meta Write
Summary: Snowpaw has always liked life in Nalceas, but what happens when she has to leave because of trouble from her mentor? Last challenge before I am a warrior in Lightclan, 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**My ****_LAST CHALLENGE!_**** This is very exciting for me, so please, enjoy my last work as an apprentice! Please note that this clan is a clan that speaks a different language, so if there are words you don't get... *Whispers* Read them backwards...**

* * *

I am Snowpaw. My mentor's name is Icefire. We, in Nalceas, are generally pretty hard to understand. As in, our language.

"Wapwons! Emoc ereh!" Icefire called out. We understand the tongue of the other clans' but we, particularly, don't use it very often.

"Gnimoc!" I answered to her. "Erifeci! Let's speak in the 'native' tongue."

"Fine! I don't see why you are so obsesed in speaking in it! You should be talking like us, in YOUR tongue!" She answered. "Well, anyways, let's train." I obeyed, and did what she was saying.

"Attack me." She said, with her back turned away from me. I did, but my paws shuffled against the hard ground of the rock the training hollow. She heard, and lashed out at me before I could land the hit. She unsheathed her claws.

"Foxdung!" I cried out.

"How did you do that? You can't even land a hit on a warrior with their back turned?! I will have to tell StarraRivern about this, you pitiful excuse for a newborn kit. Come with me, and we shall go speak to her. " Icefire spat. "Mousebrain.."

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I couldn't get caught! I would be exiled!Of course, I was doing it for myself, anyways. I stopped at a large cave to sit down and rest. I couldn't go any longer. Before I knew it, everything went dark and I left, to a world I had never been to before...

* * *

"She did what?" StarraRivern asked.

"Yes, she couldn't even hit me with my back turned and guard down!" Icefire, the arrogant mentor replied. "I asked her to come with me, and she just ran off! I can't continue mentoring her! She always does something like this! Once she even ran to where the queens make their dirt!"

"She needs to learn though, she has potential for an excellent warrior," StarraRivern tried to reason.

"She has to learn, alright! She couldn't hurt a mouse! She never comes back with anything when she goes for a hunt, once she didn't even help when we were under attack!" Icefire argued.

"Maybe you are being too harsh on her, maybe she is scared that she will do something wrong."

"TOO HARSH!? YOU'RE SAYING, THAT I'M BEING, TOO HARSH ON THE TINY THING!?" Icefire thundered. "She can't do anything right!"

"I have had enough of this! Leave my den! Now!" StarraRivern hissed in warning. Icefire oblidged nervously, running out of the den, wondering why she was treated this horribly by both her leader and apprentice, and even the whole of her very clan. She also left StarraRivern wondering,

_What would happen if she ra- No, no, that isn't possible. I shouldn't worry. _Before Night fell.

* * *

**How is the first chapter? Hope it is good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**G'day! Enjoy the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

I woke up in the cave, only, I found that there was a mouse laying next to me. _Who would- _I was cut out of my thoughts when I saw a tom sitting next to the wall, his tail wrapped around his feet. **(Kind of like the picture of Firestar in Into the Wild) **

"Looks like someone decided to drop by without asking me first," He said, his soft gray fur ruffling as he groomed it. "My name is Metal. Yours?"

"Snowpaw, erm, _Metal." _I replied. I pushed the mouse towards him. "Do you want to share?" I asked.

"Gladly," He answered, taking a bite of it. I took a small bite and began to chase my train of thought again. _Why didn't he just kick me out? And, what would I do do get back to camp? I shouldn't have done that! _

"What will I do?!" I wailed. Metal's eyes widened in surprise and he swallowed the bite of mouse he was eating quickly.

"You ok?" He asked worriedly. I realized my sudden outburst and my ears flattened sheepishly.

"Uh-Yeah-I-Uh-"

"Just eat, ok? Ok." I loved how he would answer himself! It was just so cute! I'm not-No, no, I can't be! I took another bite of the mouse, then walked deeper into the cave, leaving him alone.

* * *

I laid in the cave, thinking to myself. _How will I get back to camp? I doubt Metal will help me back. _I yowled in pain as I thought of what would happen if I did never get to camp again. _I will be an apprentice forever! No, No, I can't! I have to get back to camp! Without me there to burden her, Icefire will-will-will kill everyone! _I knew of the warrior's plans. She had once been mumbling to herself, and I heard her. She told me,

"You'd better stay quiet about this, Mousebrain, unless you want to end up like your leader will be, sooner or later." When she said that, I pictured StarraRivern, laying dead in the clearing, and Icefire's eyes gleaming from the shadows. _Please, Clan of Stars, help me to get through these troubles. Help me get safely back to my clan. Please, when I leave, let Metal stay safe. While I am gone from my clan, let StarraRivern be ok. Have Icefire put to justice. I need to return! I need to! Please! Help me..._

* * *

_I woke up in a strange, starry world. I looked around and saw a clearing. When I squinted, I could see spiritlike, wavering shapes. They were cats. I looked at one in particular, a reddish-brown furred tom._

_"Redstar?" I breathed. "I thought you died!"_

_"He did, dear. This is Starclan." A Black furred she-cat answered. I died?_

_"Blackfang, does this mean I di-"_

_"No, it doesn't," the former medicine cat answered. We come with a prophecy. _

_"The lone wolf shall guide the snow to fall, and extinguish the fires of frost," Redstar told the prophecy._

_"That's right. Please, be careful, Snowpaw." Tinykit, My littermate, who died of greencough, said._

_"I-I will. Thank you!"_

_"Goodbye, Snowpaw..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up quickly, remembering the prophecy. I padded excitedly out into the cave opening, trying to interpret the prophecy. _Who is the lone wolf? Or, the Fire of Ice? I already know I am the snow, but.. _I thought.

"Augh! This is so confusing!" I screamed, falling and skidding into the opening, Metal staring at me quizzically.

"Okay, I know something's up, stop hiding it from me. What is it?" He asked, his head tilting sideways. I sighed.

"Okay, I ran away from my clan," I said. "And I need to find a way to get," I paused, and sighed again. _"Back." _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. So, you are a clan cat?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed and murmured to himself, _"I guess it wouldn't work."_

"So, could you help me?"

"What clan are you from?" He asked.

"Nalceas, you probab-"

"Alright! Let's get going!" He said, and padded out of the cave. I followed him happily. It was beautiful outside, I had forgoten how wonderful the outside world was.

"This is beautiful!" I said, still taking in the wonderful sights.

"Yes, I know. But, we have to get you back to your clan," He replied. I nodded quickly and ran up to his side. I didn't realize it, but I was beginning to twine our tails together. His tail twitched, but then calmed down, and he smiled. _Wait... He smiled! Does that mean.. No, I can't be certain, I have to wait. _I thought excitedly. _Is he the... Lone Wolf? _I looked up at him.

"Are you a Loner or a Rogue?" I asked him. He looked down and nodded.

"Loner," He said simply. I kept our tails twined and kept walking, both of us silent the whole way.

* * *

"I think we should stop here for a rest," Metal told me. I nodded, and left the den that we had found sheltered in the trees to go and hunt. A few minutes later I returned with a vole for us to share. I dropped it in front of Metal and we both hungrily dug our snouts into it. Once we had eaten, Metal nodded his thanks and laid down to rest. I came up behind him, and laid next to him, my head on his shoulder. Before we knew it we fell asleep, still in that position.

* * *

I woke up, still next to Metal. I nudged him awake and got up. His eyes opened wearily and he lifted himself up. "So, we've got to bring you home now?"

"Yup! It's the last stretch of the journey! I'm so excited!" I said. "But, I am gonna miss you..." Metal buried his muzzle into my shoulder fur.

"I'll miss you too, Snowpaw." He said, and I felt his tears falling onto my fur. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. I could tell he didn't want me to leave. "I-I have to confess something. Ever since I laid eyes on you I-"

"I love you too, Metal. And it is going to hurt to have to leave you," I interrupted. He nodded, and we sat there for a long time, mingling our tears together. Finally I wiped my tears away with a paw, as did he, and we got up and left the den. We padded through the forest, catching a mouse or two to share every now and then. At last we reached the camp.

"Th-Thank you, Metal," I said. "I guess now it is time for goodbye." He nodded sadly and we twined our tails once more, and walked into the camp. "S-StarraRivern," I called. StarraRivern poked her head out of her den, and saw us standing there.

"Snowpaw! You've returned!" StarrataRivern said excitedly, and ran towards me happily, untill she saw Metal. She scowled and added, " I see you've brought a _friend _with you." She scowled.

"StarraRivern, no! He helped me! His name is Metal." I quickly threw in. She nodded and looked at Metal. I stared into her eyes and she hesitated, then nodded, knowing what I was asking her to do. "Come with me," She told Metal. He obeyed, and followed StarraRivern.

"May all Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here at the Underwater Cave!" She called out. I also followed as StarraRivern and Metal swam into the cave. When we reached the cave we breathed, deep into it there was no water at all.

"Snowpaw has returned, and has brought another cat with her. I call upon my warrior ancestors to accept this cat into Nalceas. Metal, you shall now be known as Silverheart. May Starclan light your path." The rest of Nalceas hesitated, but then realized how much Silverheart had helped me, and began to chant,

"Silverheart! Silverheart! Silverheart!" All but one. Icefire sat near the edge of the cave, smiling devilishly. Suddenly she leapt up and ran towards StarraRivern, her claws unsheathed. Upon instinct, I leapt into the air and jumped on her, hissing. Silverheart turned around and saw what was happening. He unsheathed his claws and joined me in the fight. I clawed her in the eye and left a deep gash, and bit her shoulder, latching my claws to her back. She rolled onto her back, but Silverheart began to claw harshly at her underbelly. She screeched and got up, shaking us both away from her. Her underbelly and shoulder were bleeding heavily, and she had almost lost her eye.

I almost did it, if only you hadn't returned with your friend!" She hissed. StarraRivern was staring at the warrior, her eyes wide and glistening.

"How could you, Icefire? I trusted you..." She whispered. She then straightened up and stood tall. "I have two more things to say. Icefire, you shall be put into exile. Will anyone join her?" Nobody said a word. "Good. If Icefire is found on Nalceas territory, you all have the right to chase her off or even kill her. And now, Snowpaw. You have proven yourself worthy of a warrior name. I name you Snowfall. May Starclan light yor path." StarraRivern touched her muzzle to Snowfall's head, and Snowfall gave her leader's shoulder a respectful lick. "You shall both stand vigil tonight." Snowfall and Silverheart nodded, and left to guard the camp. Together.

-**End**


End file.
